Gracias al monstruo
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry tiene mucho trabajo como jefe del cuartel de aurores y Ginny tiene muchos compromisos como jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Casi no tienen tiempo para ellos, Harry sin imaginarselo resuelve el problema y todo gracias al monstruo en su estomago.


Por fin pudo subir este fic!

Este one-shot se me ocurrio este 14 de febrero que mandaron a mi marido a trabajar fuera de la ciudad y pase es día solita con mi hijos.

Todo ocurre 5 años despues de la guerra, no soy muy buena en fechas pero hice un calculo nada mas. Si me equivoque mil disculpas.

Todo pertenece a JkRowling solo la idea de como le pidio matrimonio Harry a Ginny es mía (aunque me imagino muchas), pero me encantaria que algun dia Rowling nos dejara saber cual es la suya.

Bueno los dejo leer para yo seguir escribiendo los otros fics.

* * *

><p>Desde que lo habían nombrado jefe del cuartel de aurores odiaba sus misiones. Ahora no era un simple auror que corría, se escondía, peleaba y ponía hechizos como trampas para atrapar a los sujetos que querían irrumpir con la paz en el mundo mágico. Ahora era el jefe, aquel que tiene que dar las ordenes desde su oficina una vez que haya obtenido toda la información y haya hecho un plan para atacar. Además de eso tenia que mantener informados a todas las personas con alto mando en el ministerio sobre la seguridad y los peligros que estaban ocurriendo, pasando varias horas de su vida sentado en una gran mesa rodeado de señores que le doblaban la edad.<p>

Harry Potter no se quejaba de ser ahora el jefe del cuartel de aurores en el Ministerio de Inglaterra. Había trabajado muy duro durante tres años después de la guerra presentando sus EXTASIS en Hogwarts pero sin cursar el último año. Estudió en la academia de aurores y fue auror al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Kingsley, el ministro de magia, le había dicho que no era necesario hacer la academia porque era Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico, pero él aun así lo quiso. Y después de mucho esfuerzo lo habían nombrado jefe del cuartel de aurores hacia dos años.

Pero lo que si le molestaba terriblemente eran las misiones a otros países en donde tenia una oficina destinada para él en cada ministerio. Esas misiones en donde no había acción pero tenia que presentarse para hacer investigaciones secretas y de alta confidencialidad que casi siempre se llevaba mas de dos semanas en ellas. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba perdiendo en casa, por así decir, en su vida personal. Y para Harry Potter su vida personal era solamente una persona: su novia, Ginny Weasley.

Se quito sus gafas para aventarlas en el escritorio y así tallarse los ojos y recargarse en el cómodo sillón. Se levanto para mojarse la cara en el lavabo del baño. En el ministerio de Portugal todo era muy elegante. La oficina que siempre le tenían designada tenía todo lo necesario para su comodidad. Se miro en el espejo y suspiro cansado. Regreso al escritorio y tomo un pergamino y una pluma, le puso tinta y empezó a escribir.

_Mi amor,_

_A pasado solamente un día y te extraño como si fueran…_

Arrugo el pergamino y lo tiro a la basura, tomo otro y volvió a escribir.

_Mi vida,_

_No me gusta que estemos peleados, se que fue mi culpa el no poder…_

Ahora rompió el pergamino y lo tiro a la basura. Tomo otro pergamino.

_Pequitas, mi cielo._

_Sabes cuanto te amo y no me gusta que te enojes conmigo. Te extraño y estoy pagando muy caro mi error al cancelar nuestra cita el 14 de febrero…_

Volvió a recargarse en el sillón recordando lo que había pasado hace apenas dos días.

**Flashback**

Siempre que llegaba a la madriguera quería correr para tomar entre sus brazos a su novia y de ahí no soltarla hasta que algún Weasley lo corriera. Ahora que Ginny era jugadora profesional en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead y él jefe del cuartel de aurores el tiempo de estar juntos era contado. Al comienzo solo eran diferencias al respecto pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo peleas y discusiones cada vez más grandes. Pero el amor lo puede todo y siempre terminaban con una reconciliación cada vez mejor.

Pero ese día en particular sabía que no iba a tener una pelea con su novia como las anteriores, sabia que iba a ser una muy, pero muy grande que ni ganas tenía de entrar a la madriguera.

Se detuvo en la puerta, respiro profundo y entro. La señora Weasley fue quien le dio la bienvenida con su clásico delantal de flores y una sonrisa maternal.

- Hola hijo – lo abrazo y le dio un beso – estas muy flaco, no has estado comiendo bien ¿verdad? Ron me ha dicho que tienen mucho trabajo.

- Algo señora Weasley pero si estoy comiendo… de verdad.

- En un momento estará la comida – le dijo viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados como no creyendo lo que su yerno le decía – y te vas a terminar todo lo que te vaya a servir ¿entendido?

- Si ¿Ya llego Ginny?

- Si hace rato, llego cansadísima.

- ¿Esta en su habitación?

- Si – la señora Weasley le hizo señas para que subiera mientras ella revisaba el estofado que estaba preparando.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Desde ahí podía oler el aroma a jazmines que tanto le gustaba, ese olor a su amortentia. Pensó que si seria bueno poner un hechizo muffliato para que no se escucharan los gritos de Ginny por toda la casa después de darle la noticia. Toco la puerta pero nadie contesto.

- Gin ¿puedo pasar? – Abrió un poco la puerta asomando la cabeza – ¿Mi amor?

Ginny estaba completamente dormida boca abajo aun vestida y hasta con los zapatos puestos. Harry supuso que en cuanto vio su cama solo atino a dejarse caer en ella y quedarse dormida. Le quito los zapatos con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y al momento de quererla tapar se despertó.

- ¿Harry? Ya llegaste mi vida. Perdón me quede dormida.

- No te preocupes duérmete otro rato.

- No, no tenemos tiempo para dormir hace dos semanas que no te veo – Harry se acostó a un lado de ella y se dejo abrazar por su novia.

- ¿Qué tal Francia?

- Un asco pero cayeron ¿Y tu?

- Todo igual – trago saliva y la abrazo más fuerte por los hombros.

- ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tuve un pequeño…- pero Harry ya se había levantado y bajado la blusa por el brazo para ver el hombro – no es nada.

- ¿Otra vez Ginny?

- Ya te dije que no es nada.

- No es la primera vez que llegas con esos moretones ¿ahora que fue? – le pregunto molesto.

- No llevas ni cinco minutos conmigo y ya quieres discutir.

- Quiero que me digas que te paso.

- Ya lo sabes, son accidentes que les pasa a todos los jugadores de Quidditch. No veo porque yo tendría que ser la excepción – se levanto de la cama para empezar a buscar la ropa que se pondría.

- No me gusta que llegues golpeada – le dijo Harry muy serio sentado en la cama.

- A mi no me gustaba que llegaras herido de tus misiones y no te decía nada ¿Cuántas veces tuve que irte a ver al hospital? – le pregunto Ginny parada frente a él con las manos en la cintura. Harry suspiro fuertemente.

- ¿No es grave? Se ve horrible ese moretón.

- No. Clove me aventó contra los aros nada más.

- ¿Clove? ¿Sean Clove te aventó? Ginny ese tipo mide mas de dos metros – Ginny le levanto la ceja y Harry solo levanto la mano en señal de que no iba a iniciar una pelea por eso…otra vez - ¿Qué has decidido sobre la propuesta que te dieron los Puddlemere United?

- No tengo nada que decidir, ya te había dicho que me quedo con las Arpías.

- Es un gran equipo.

- Si donde hay hombres que me puedan defender ¿verdad? Me voy a bañar.

- ¿Podemos hablar un poco mas sobre este tema?

- No – salio de la habitación dejando a Harry frustrado.

Desde que Ginny había entrado al equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead Harry la había apoyado incondicionalmente en su carrera profesional pero cuando le tocaba verla jugar sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la infinidad de golpes que le daban. Confiaba en ella y sabia que era fuerte, él lo sabia mas que nadie porque fue su capitán de equipo durante un año en Hogwarts, pero verla adolorida y llena de moretones no le gustaba nada y mas porque siendo parte de un equipo de puras mujeres muchos jugadores se aprovechaban de ellas aunque debía reconocer que eso las hacia mas fuertes.

Cuando recibió una oferta de los Puddlemere United pensó que seria su salvación, solo había una mujer en el equipo y Ginny seria la segunda. Varias ocasiones le toco verla jugar contra ese equipo y pudo darse cuenta que los hombres protegían muy bien a su única jugadora así que pensó que esa era la solución: Ginny en un equipo con hombres. Ron le dijo que si fuera él jamás dejaría a Hermione tanto tiempo con hombres, pero Harry por eso no se preocupaba, solo serian compañeros de equipo como lo habían sido Coote y Peakes. Desde que reinicio su relación con Ginny después de la guerra los celos nunca habían sido problema entre ellos. Harry no se molestaba porque Ginny recibiera cartas de fanáticos enamorados, además ella jamás le había dado pie a Harry para que se pusiera celoso. Y por parte de Ginny, Harry tenía compañeras de trabajo pero todas pasaban de los treinta años.

Harry bajo a la cocina a esperar a Ginny, se sentó en la mesa y se puso a ver a su suegra caminar de un lado a otro preparando la comida.

- ¿Ahora porque discutieron?

- No…bueno ¿vio el moretón que tiene en el hombro? – Molly volteo a verlo negando con la cabeza preocupada – es casi igual que los anteriores pero no me gusta que la golpeen.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Te gustaría que dejara el Quidditch?

- No, claro que no pero…bueno si pero eso es lo que a ella le gusta y no por mis preocupaciones voy a tratar de convencerla de que lo deje. Solo quiero que este bien señora Weasley.

- Lo se cariño – se sentó a un lado de él – y yo también lo quiero. En una ocasión que le estaba curando un hueso lastimado estaba muy molesta y le pregunte que tendría que pasar para que dejara el Quidditch.

- Y le contesto que nada.

- Me contesto que cuando supiera que estaba embarazada dejaría su carrera por dedicarse a su familia – le cerro un ojo.

- Huele delicioso mamá – dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras.

- Ya esta casi listo. Ayúdame a poner la mesa.

- Te amo – le dijo Ginny a Harry dándole un beso en la boca – y mucho.

- Yo también.

Después de comer con los señores Weasley y Ginny (todos los demás Weasley estaban comiendo con sus respectivas parejas aunque muchas veces lo hacían con ellos) Harry pensó que era tiempo de soltar la bomba. Se fueron a caminar por los alrededores de la Madriguera tomados de la mano.

- Pequitas tengo que decirte algo – Ginny lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él - ¿recuerdas los planes que teníamos para el 14 de febrero? – De inmediato lo soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás cruzando los brazos.

- Claro que lo recuerdo llevamos meses planeándolo – le dijo muy seria.

- Lo se pero… ¿podemos posponerlo?

- Harry es en dos semanas.

- Mi amor entiéndeme es muy importante que vaya a Portugal.

- Pues ve y regresa un día antes.

- No creo poder regresar hasta una semana después.

Harry cerró los ojos esperando el inicio para la tortura de sus oídos pero no escucho nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a Ginny que veía su pie jugando con la hierba. La noto triste, mas no enojada. Pensó que estaba así porque había cancelado un evento por ser el día de san Valentín en donde era la invitada especial solo para estar con él.

- ¿No me vas a gritar?

- Siempre hago eso ¿verdad?

- Mi amor te prometo que regresando haremos todo lo que tu quieras.

- Una semana después del 14 de febrero empieza el campeonato de Europa. Me voy a ir como por un mes.

- No me habías dicho nada.

- Pensé que lo sabias. Antes estabas al pendiente de todos los campeonatos y hasta hacías estadísticas de los equipos.

- Tu sabes que desde que…

- Si lo se…eres el jefe. Harry ¿Has pensado que…tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo? – Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto asustado.

- Últimamente cuando nos vemos discutimos mucho…

- Siempre hemos tenido diferencias.

- Y más tiempo para nosotros. Tú siendo auror y yo siendo solo jugadora.

- Sabes que no podía rechazar ese puesto Ginny.

- Lo se y yo tampoco puedo rechazar los contratos que me ofrecen de publicidad o eventos con fanáticos y patrocinadores.

Harry le daba ganas de decirle que si…que mandara todo al diablo y que solo se dedicara a entrenar y a jugar como en un principio. Pero mientras fue pasando el tiempo Ginny se hacia mas famosa por ser excelente jugadora ofreciéndole contratos para promocionar diferentes artículos, sesiones de fotos, firma de autógrafos, en fin diferentes actividades que requerían de su tiempo que antes lo tenia dedicado solo para él. Pero sabía que eso era ser sumamente egoísta. El también al aceptar el puesto de jefe del cuartel de aurores tenía trabajo doble y mas viajes en donde nadie lo podía suplir, simplemente porque él era el único jefe que había.

- ¿Por qué no pensamos mejor las cosas?

- ¡No! No Ginny yo no tengo nada que pensar. Yo quiero estar contigo. Tú eres por quien luche en la guerra.

- Harry…

- ¡He dicho que no! No vamos a terminar.

- Entonces dime que vamos a estar juntos este 14 de febrero – Harry resoplo tomándose el cabello – dime que vamos a estar juntos hasta que me vaya.

- No puedo…me voy mañana.

Ginny lo vio con tristeza en los ojos parpadeando varias veces. Harry se dio cuenta que quería llorar y se maldijo mil veces por eso. Ginny nunca lloraba excepto cuando esta muy triste. La única vez que la había visto llorar fue en el funeral de Fred. Quiso abrazarla pero ella no lo dejo, dio un paso hacia atrás y derramo una lágrima.

- Ginny vamos a hablar.

- Ya lo dijiste todo.

Y sin más se fue corriendo hacia la madriguera. Intento hablar con ella mas tarde tocando la puerta de su habitación dándose por vencido.

**Fin flashback**

Una lechuza picoteando en la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente la reconoció, era Pig la lechuza de los Weasley. Tomo la carta y al abrirla supo que era de Ginny. Se volvió a sentar. Tenía miedo de leerla porque no sabia si era para confirmar que en realidad Ginny quería terminar con él o para decirle que lo amaba tal y como él pensaba escribirle.

Al irla leyendo una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro. Si, Ginny le decía que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba mucho. Le agregaba la lista de las fechas de cuando jugaría para ver si él tuviera tiempo de asistir en alguna, ella lo estaría esperando. Pero el último párrafo le extraño mucho, tanto que lo releyó tres veces.

_La revista corazón de mago me ha vuelto a pedir el día de san Valentín para sus lectores. Llevo tres años negándome porque estaba contigo pero como ahora no tengo nada que hacer (más que extrañarte) acepte y lo hice porque sabía que no te ibas a molestar. Según sé el artículo sale hoy. Quería que lo supieras por mí y no por otra persona._

Frunció el ceño. Ginny nunca le advertía sobre algo que saliera en alguna revista y eso que se publicaban un sin fin de chismes pero a ella nunca le interesaba aclararle cada uno de ellos y ni a él de preguntarle que significaba todo lo que decían de ella.

Se levanto y llamo a Reeve, uno de lo dos aurores que Harry le tenia mas confianza y lo acompañaba en ese tipo de viajes confidenciales. El otro era Ron pero en ese momento estaba con el jefe del cuartel de aurores de Portugal.

- Si jefe.

- Consígueme la revista corazón de mago que se publica hoy – el joven se le quedo viendo como no entendiendo lo que le acababa de pedir su jefe - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que no entendí. ¿Me esta hablando con algún código secreto? ¿Revista corazón de mago es algún documento confidencial?

- No seas tonto Reeve. Quiero la revista – se le acerco – y la quiero ahora.

- Si jefe en seguida se la traigo – le dijo rascándose la cabeza extrañado.

Harry siguió con su trabajo pero no muy concentrado del todo. Quería contestarle la carta a Ginny pero primero quería saber de que se trataba eso de la revista. Diez minutos más tarde llego el joven Reeve con la revista leyendo la portada.

- Aquí esta jefe – pero no se la daba por estar leyendo y eso a Harry le desespero mas.

- ¡Pues dámela!

- Perdón ¿algo mas?

Harry negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar el artículo de Ginny. Reeve salio de la oficina dejando a su jefe hojeando la revista rápidamente. Cuando lo encontró casi se cae de la silla.

**"Gana una cena romántica con Ginny Weasley este 14 de febrero"**

**Tu sueño hecho realidad y corazón de Mago es quien te lo cumple. Contesta el cuestionario de la jugadora de Quidditch más hermosa y sexy de Inglaterra. El primero en contestarlo correctamente gana una cena romántica con ella este 14 de febrero.**

Harry fulmino con la mirada la foto de su novia quien sonreía a la cámara muy sensualmente. El monstruo que llevaba dormido muchos años en su interior despertó de repente arañándole las entrañas y sintiendo como un chorro de sangre muy caliente le inundara el cerebro.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Ya llegue no tienes porque ponerte así ¿tanto me extrañas? – Le dijo Ron quien acaba de llegar a la oficina - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tu hermana – le decía respirando agitadamente aventándole la revista – tu hermana va a matarme.

- ¿Y ahora porque?

Harry se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro guiado por el monstruo. Ron leyó el artículo y empezó a reírse cosa que puso el humor de Harry mucho peor.

- No le encuentro la gracia ¿Es que acaso se volvió loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurre aceptar algo así? ¿Una cena romántica con un desconocido?

- Bueno ve el lado positivo a lo mejor es un tipo horrible y ella ni se fija en él.

- Gracias Ron.

Sonó el teléfono. Ron al darse cuenta que Harry no tenía la menor intención de contestar por estar dando vueltas en la oficina contesto poniendo el alta voz.

- Si diga.

- ¿Ron?

- Hola mi amor.

- Mi vida he tratado de localizarte y no te encuentro.

- He estado ocupado.

- ¿Esta Harry ahí? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy solo en su oficina ¿quieres que hablemos de algo…?

- ¡Ronald! Te he dicho que en el trabajo no – Harry rodó los ojos y camino hacia el baño – Quiero que hables con Harry sobre un articulo de una revista – Harry se detuvo volteando a ver el teléfono.

- Si ya lo vio y como que no le gusto mucho la idea.

- Es lo mismo que le dije a Ginny pero ella me dijo que Harry jamás se molestaría porque es una simple cena con una admirador – Harry se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca con los labios.

- Bueno ¿entonces de que quieres que hable con él?

- Lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Qué amor? – Harry ya se había sentado frente al escritorio recargando los codos en el. Tanto él como Ron estaban inclinados hacia el teléfono.

- Michael Corner ya contesto el cuestionario a primera hora y lo hizo correctamente.

- ¿QUE? – grito Harry.

- ¡Ronald! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ahí estaba Harry?

- ¿Michael Corner, Hermione?

- Si Harry – dijo preocupada Hermione tanto por el estado de su amigo como por el futuro estado de su amiga en cuanto viera a Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Según me dijo que él conoce a unas personas de la revista y que ellos le dijeron que hoy salía el artículo, así que en cuanto salio la revista la compro, contesto el cuestionario que lo sabia muy bien, ya sabes Michael fue…

- Si novio de Ginny – dijo fastidiado.

- Bueno pues después vino aquí a mi oficina a preguntarme si tu y ella habían terminado, yo le dije que no pero que estabas de viaje por eso Ginny acepto la cena de la revista.

- Ginny me va a escuchar – dijo Harry enojado.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué acaso sabes cuando la vas a volver a ver? – Harry saco las fechas de los juegos – y ni se te ocurra ver cuando tiene juegos. Es increíble Potter que tengas que revisar un horario para ver a tu novia.

- Yo regreso una semana después…

- Pero ella se va y así van a estar como jugando a las escondidas.

- Voy a hablar con ella y decirle que ni se le ocurra presentarse en esa maldita cena.

- Firmo un contrato, tiene que ir. Solo es una comida normal y unas fotografías pero ella no sabe que su cena romántica va a ser con su ex novio – Harry bufo y golpeo el escritorio – Aunque todavía hay una posibilidad.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Ya revisaste el cuestionario? – Ron le pasó la revista y ambos leyeron las preguntas, eran comunes como fecha de nacimiento, casa en que fue seleccionada en Hogwarts, nombre de sus padres, etc. – Lee la pregunta 17.

- ¿A que edad Ginny empezó a volar? – la leyó Ron.

- Fácil a los seis años que lo hacia a escondidas.

- Exacto. Michael puso que a los once cuando entro a Hogwarts. El mismo me contesto todas las preguntas de memoria.

- Bien entonces no va a ir a cenar con Ginny – dijo Ron.

- Amor lee la pregunta 24.

- ¿Qué forma de animal tiene su patronus?

- Caballo – contesto Harry.

- Eso nadie lo sabe excepto el ejército de Dumbledore, así que el ganador va a ser uno de los que estuvo en el ED.

- Y Michael lo estuvo.

- Exacto, él contesto bien esa pregunta.

- Pero contesto mal la otra.

- Pero debe de haber un ganador ¿Ya pensaste en algo Harry?

- Hablare con Ginny y le voy a prohibir…

- Si serás cabeza dura – dijo Hermione exaltada – de veras Potter no se como te aguanta Ginny, bueno yo aguanto a Ron.

- Ey aquí estoy.

- Te amo mi vida – Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ron sonrió – piensa por una vez en tu vida – silencio hasta que se escucho un grito de impotencia de Hermione - ¿es que siempre les voy a tener que decir que hacer?

- Mi amor no sobreviviríamos sin ti.

- Ni yo sin ti mi amor.

- Ya déjense de cursilerías ¿de que estas hablando Hermione? – le pregunto Harry con impaciencia.

- Es una cena Harry. Empieza a las ocho de la noche. Tu a esa hora ya estas en el hotel.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que me presente en la cena para arruinarle la noche a Corner?

- ¡No! Lo que te estoy diciendo es que contestes TÚ el cuestionario y solamente TÚ vas a ser el ganador de la cena.

- Buena idea mi amor ¿sabes que te amo?

- Si y por eso te tengo mucha paciencia ¿Qué piensas hacer Harry?

- Pues eso ¿o no Harry? Vas a ir a la cena romántica con Ginny.

- Si y les aseguro que va a ser mucho mas que una simple cena.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ya lo sabrás Hermione, que tu amiga Ginny te lo cuente después de nuestra cena. Dame el cuestionario Ron.

- Harry tu también eres mi amigo y me lo puedes decir… ¿Harry? ¡Ron dile que me lo diga!

- Que se lo digas. Dice que no.

- Potter si no fuera por mi en estos momentos estarías peleando con Ginny ¡DIMELO!

- Le voy a proponer matrimonio.

- ¿Qué? – Le dijo Ron – pero si estas muy joven.

- Eso es grandioso Harry.

- Ya me canse de estar separado de Ginny. Vamos a seguir como hasta ahora, ella en el equipo y yo en el ministerio, la única diferencia es que ningún Weasley me va a correr de su casa porque ella ya va a estar en la mía y la voy a tener para mí toda la noche.

- Pervertido ¡Es mi hermana!

- Y mi futura esposa.

Como Hermione había dicho ninguno había contestado correctamente la pregunta numero 17 hasta que llego un cuestionario con todas las preguntas contestadas exactamente como lo había hecho Ginny, nombrando ganador a un tal Henry Paúl.

Ginny recibió una carta de Harry diciéndole que él también la amaba pero sin mencionarle nada de la cena. Ella ni se preocupo mucho al respecto.

El 14 de febrero la Madriguera se lleno de flores. Harry le había mandado muchos ramos de flores con muñecos de peluche. Era algo que a Ginny le encantaba de él, lo detallista que era en fechas importantes.

Llego la hora de la cena. Ginny sabía que el ganador tenía que presentarse con los administradores de la revista primero y que ella solo cenaría con él y se tomarían fotos juntos para después ser publicadas. Así decía el contrato. Pero Harry le había escrito a la revista diciéndole sus planes y que serian el único medio de comunicación que tendría la exclusiva de la pedida de matrimonio. Firmando también ellos un contrato que en cuanto tomaran las fotos necesarias y hayan tenido la información para su artículo, los dejarían completamente solos.

Ginny llego al restaurante acordado y una joven de la revista la recibió guiándola hacia el privado que tenían reservado para ellos solos. Le indico que estaría una hora con el ganador para que platicaran y después tomarían las fotos.

Cuando entro al privado pensó que iba a ser más sencillo, jamás se imagino que lo de "romántico" fuera tan en serio. Camino hacia su admirador quien estaba ya sentado en la mesa dándole la espalda.

- Hola buenas noches.

- Hola mi amor.

- Harry – susurro Ginny con los ojos abiertos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me gane una cena romántica contigo. Conteste bien todas las preguntas – se levanto y la tomo de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo.

- Pero…pero ¿y tu trabajo?

- Regreso mañana temprano. Aquí tengo mi traslador – le mostró una pluma dentro de su saco - ¿Acaso pensaste que dejaría que otro estuviera contigo este día?

- La verdad si.

- No Ginny, tu eres solamente mía y no te quiero compartir con nadie por muy fan que sea tuyo.

- No me digas que estuviste celoso.

- Bueno solo un poquito – Ginny sonrió frunciendo el ceño – oye una cosa es que te manden cartas de amor, te tomes fotos con admiradores, te digan piropos pero otra cosa muy distinta es que vayas a cenar con un tipo.

- Harry desde que tenias 16 años que no te habías puesto celoso. Aquella ocasión en que me viste con…

- Si con Dean y sentí exactamente igual...como si un monstruo enorme y con escamas cobrara vida en mi estomago.

- ¿Un monstruo?

- ¿Sabes quien iba a ganar si yo no contestaba el cuestionario? – Ginny negó con la cabeza – Michael Corner. Si tu otro exnovio. Pero el muy tonto no contesto bien la pregunta 17.

- No me acuerdo cual era la pregunta 17, a mi solo me pidieron que lo contestara y ya.

- Pues yo fui el único ganador ¿no merezco un beso?

- Si hubiera sido otro el ganador ¿tendría que besarlo?

- No pero yo soy tu novio.

Se besaron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo y no porque no quisieran sino porque cuando se veían platicaban de todas sus cosas que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

El mesero les trajo una botella de vino y unos aperitivos. Empezaron a platicar y hacer sus estadísticas de los juegos como cuando Ginny iniciaba su carrera profesional y Harry era un auror con horario establecido mientras no estaba en una misión.

- Extrañaba tanto esto – le dijo Ginny acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo también – Harry tomo la mano de ella y le dio un beso – Ginny no me quiero separar de ti.

- Perdóname por la estupidez que dije. Yo tampoco quiero que estemos separados. Si te tengo cinco minutos para mí los voy a aprovechar.

- Pueden ser más de cinco minutos.

- Harry no pienso dejar el equipo.

- No y si quieres jugar con las Arpías te apoyo. Me refería a otra cosa.

- ¿Vas a dejar el puesto de jefe? Harry eso no lo voy a permitir…

- No tampoco. Ginny ya me canse de los horarios para verte. Si tienes un partido casi nunca llego a tiempo y cuando terminas tengo que esperar hasta que todos se vayan para estar un rato contigo y después ya sea George o Percy o Ron o quien este en tu casa, aunque no vivan ahí, me corren porque ya es tarde para que el novio de su hermana este de visita, como si no se acordaran que muchas veces me quedaba a dormir ahí.

- Ya sabes como son. Pero me conformo con tenerte un ratito para mi solita…

- No yo ya no me quiero conformar con solo ese…ratito.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero que cuando tu regreses de tus partidos y cuando yo termine mi jornada de trabajo estemos juntos todo el resto del día.

- No te entiendo.

- Ginny ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Harry tan serio y con un anillo en la mano.

- ¿Casarnos? ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Para que esperar? Podemos seguir haciendo lo que hacemos hasta ahora, la única diferencia es que vivirías en mi casa.

- ¿Vivir en Valle Godric…contigo? – Ginny aun no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que si – Harry se relajo y sonrió – claro que si. Si me quiero casar contigo ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando tú quieras.

- Hoy – Harry abrió los ojos y levanto las cejas sorprendido.

- Por mi no hay problema pero no creo que a tu mamá le vaya a gustar la idea.

- Mi mamá cierto.

- Vamos a hacerlo con calma – le dijo poniendo el anillo de compromiso en su dedo – hablare con tus padres y planearemos una boda como la de Bill, Percy y George.

- ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora? – le pregunto acariciando el anillo.

- No se que me pasa. Cuando te vi con Dean no me gusto nada y así fue como me di cuenta que me gustabas y ahora que pensé que ibas a salir con otro…

- Entonces fue el monstruo – dijo sonriendo.

- Creo que si.

- Tonto. Sabes que tú eres el único.

- Lo se pero aun así ya quiero que seas mi esposa, que seas solo mía, que seas la señora Potter.

- Siempre he sido solamente tuya – lo besó – de eso no tengas la menor duda.

- Al final resulto mejor el festejo de san Valentín a como lo teníamos planeado.

- Gracias a tus celos. Gracias al monstruo en tu estomago, así fue como te fijaste en mí y ahora me pides que sea tu esposa. ¿Por qué no acepte hace años la propuesta de corazón de mago para este día?

- Porque ahorita el ganador estaría en Azkaban – le dijo moviendo su mentón juguetonamente.

- Te amo.

- Yo también.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
